deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
John Steed
'''John Steed' is a secret agent who works for a branch of the British Secret Service called, “The Organization.” He is the central protagonist in the British television spy series, The Avengers and The New Avengers, and the ensuing play, radio series and movie. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * John Steed and Emma Peel vs. Phil Coulson and Melinda May (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History The Hon. John Wickham Gascoyne Beresford Steed was born to a noble English family, and attended Eton, where he was expelled for fighting a bully by the name of James Bond. He had a distinguished career in the elite Coldstream Guards during World War 2, reaching the rank of Major, after which he transferred to the Intelligence Corps. Steed is considered something of an idol within the British intelligence community, the very best of the very best. Death Battle Info Appearance Steed is always impeccably dressed in a Regent Street suit with velvet collar, tie, bowler hat and umbrella. He owns a small fleet of cars (all British, of course), many of which are old-fashioned cars, including Rolls Royces and Bentleys, and some newer Jaguars. He is usually found in the company of a partner, one of whom is Mrs. Emma Peel. Abilities and Powers Through his military training and experience, as well as later training, Steed is an expert at hand-to-hand combat. He is well versed in Karate, as well as being a Judo master. For example, He knows holds that can put an opponent to sleep. He prefers to fight with his hands and his trusty umbrella and hat, but he has also made himself an expert at improvising weapons, including overcoming opponents with a shoe, a telephone, a pot of hot coffee, a book, a dust cloth, and many other everyday items. Weapons and Equipment * Umbrella - Steed is an expert swordsman, and he uses his umbrella to great effect as a weapon. Beyond that, though, Steed’s umbrella seems to have several implements which could all be part of the same umbrella, but are more likely built into several identical-looking umbrellas. Among these are: ** Sword – the handle detaches exposing a blade of perhaps 2’ in length. ** Gas gun - with the squeezing of a trigger on the shaft, this propels a puff of knock-out gas through the tip of the umbrella. ** Sound recorder ** Camera ** Whisky flask * Bowler - Another of Steed's favorite weapons is his bowler hat. It is metal plated and very hard, once deflecting a shotgun blast fired at point-blank range. He has often overcome villains with a well-timed blow to the head with his hat. He does have at least two hats: ** Gun - This hat has a hidden compartment in the crown that holds a small pistol. ** Radio - This hat has a radio transmitter/receiver in the crown. * Walther 7.65 pistol - Unlike many spies, Steed does not always carry a gun. But, when going into a potentially dangerous situation, he usually carries a Walther 7.65 pistol. ** Tracking device - He has a special round for his gun, which shoots a tracking device that attaches onto something, and allows him to know where it is. * Red card - This high security pass gives him access to all British government sites and files, even those set aside as “Top Secret.” Feats Locked in a room with four enemy soldiers, he defeated them, armed with nothing more than his hat. Gallery John_Steed_Patrick_Macnee.png|John Steed (Patrick Macnee) from the 1961-69 television show, The Avengers. John Steed New Avengers.jpg|John Streed with Purdey and Gambit from the 1976-77 television show, The New Avengers. John_Steed_Ralph_Fiennes.png|John Steed (Ralph Fiennes) from the 1998 movie, The Avengers. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:British Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Spy Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Main Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Team leaders Category:Modern Combatants Category:Umbrella Wielders